Easter Eggs
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: I suck at summaries but the title says it all. Hope you enjoy! :)


_**Hey Guys! This fanfic was made because the plot bunny tried to kill me. So anyways I hope you guys like it and enjoy the story!**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken :)**_

 _ **PS: Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of the fanfic.**_

It was a nice quiet day, I was sleeping in. That's when the door of my room burst open and a purple and navy blue femme came in. I glared at her as she started to bang some pots and pans together. I growled in annoyance and brought my wings up to my head to keep out the noise. Finally, I had enough, I sat up and glared angrily at the femme.

"Rise and shine, Bluedragon," she said with a grin.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. The femme ducked for cover and the pillow flew out of the room and smacked Starscream. Right in his face. He stared at me with a confused look, I pointed at the now laughing femme. Starscream shrugged and tossed me my pillow.

"That was so funny, sis," the femme exclaimed after she stopped laughing.

"Can you just stop, Bladedancer, I want to sleep in," I groaned as I hugged my pillow.

"Sorry, no can do. Today we're going to the autobot base with the others," Bladedancer replied.

"Why are we going there?" I asked.

"No questions, just get you lazy bum over to the ground bridge," Bladedancer replied, "It's a surprise the humans are doing for us."

Then without another word, she pranced out of my room. I sighed and got out of bed. _So much for trying to sleep in,_ I thought bitterly. Then I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Then I remembered that I get to see Bumblebee and Raf, I felt better. Then glancing at my bed one last time, I stood up and headed towards the ground bridge room…

1 hour later…

"We're going to be doing an Easter egg hunt!" exclaimed Miko as she jammed on her guitar.

My ears hurt from the loud noise her guitar was making. That's when Raf pulled the plug and Miko's guitar fell silent. I shot Raf a grateful look, Raf gave me a thumbs-up. Jack cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So, does everybody know what an egg hunt is?" asked Jack.

Jack was greeted with everybody nodding their heads. He let out a sigh of relief.

"So anyways, here are the basic rules, you are not to kill each other, you will choose a partner to help you look for the eggs, whoever finds the most eggs win, and most importantly, have fun," said Jack.

"One more thing, we are to be all shrunk down to human size," added Ratchet.

Everybody stared at him with a confused look. He gestured to a machine next to him, then he stepped through. Suddenly he disappeared, but when we looked down there he was, a human sized Ratchet. One by one we stepped through Ratchet's machine and we were shrunk down to human size.

"Alright, choose a partner," said Jack.

Everybody scurried around to find a partner. Jack was with Arcee, Miko with Bulkhead, Raf with Bumblebee, Ratchet with Smokescreen, Knockout with Breakdown, Bladedancer and Soundwave, and Starscream and I. That left Optimus and Megatron together.

"Just wonderful," stated Megatron sarcastically.

"One more thing, you're allowed to sabotage each other," said Miko.

Then the hunt was on...

Bladedancer and Soundwave walked around the autobot base. Bladedancer was gaping at everything. Soundwave just looked around for colorful round things, easter eggs as the humans call it. Suddenly Bladedancer squealed pointing at a colorful thing hidden in a crevice of the wall. Soundwave transformed into his alt. mode and flew up to the crevice. He took the egg with his tentacle and flew back to Bladedancer. She carefully took the egg and put it in the basket she was carrying.

"One down and fourteen more to go," Bladedancer said with a smile.

Soundwave nodded his agreement…

Jack and Arcee looked around, so far, they found two eggs. Suddenly they were whacked on the head each from behind. They blacked out. Knockout and Breakdown grinned and took the eggs from Arcee's basket. Then they quickly left, not wanting to face an angry Arcee.

Jack woke up with a groan as a dull ache echoed through his head. Then he realised the eggs Arcee and him found were missing. He sighed, this was going to be a long hunt…

Miko and Bulkhead were walking down the long corridors. After a while they reached their destination, Bulkhead's room. Miko looked up at the giant door, Bulkhead was puzzled. Miko went onto her belly and crawled through the crack under the door. Bulkhead followed suit, as he crawled halfway through the crack, he got stuck.

"Uh… Miko?" asked Bulkhead.

"What Bulk.?" Asked Miko as she surveyed the room for Easter eggs.

"Uh… I think I'm stuck," replied Bulkhead as he tried to move.

Bulkhead was stuck tight. Miko went over, grabbed his servo and pulled with all her strength. Pop. Bulkhead was free and he crashed into Miko from the force of her pull. Bulkhead ended up on top of Miko.

"Get off of me Bulkhead," mumbled Miko from underneath him.

"Sorry Miko," apologized Bulkhead as he stood up.

Suddenly he spotted a bright purple egg on his bed. He helped Miko up and pointed towards the egg.

"Alright!" yelled Miko, fist pumping the air, "but how do we get it down…?"

Optimus and Megatron were not faring well. Every time they spotted an egg, it was taken by another pair before they could reach it. Optimus was calm about this whole situation while Megatron was seething with anger. Megatron was looking around the storage room when he spotted something, a white egg.

"Look Optimus," said Megatron as he pointed at the blue egg.

The two nemesis headed towards the egg. But before they could reach the egg, a streak of white and pale blue shot out of the shadows and the egg disappeared. Both of them stopped and stared at the empty spot where the egg was seconds ago. Optimus sighed while Megatron cursed under his breath. Then they left the room…

"The second egg," I said holding up a white egg with pale blue decorations.

Starscream looked at it curiously then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It has the same coloring as you, that's all," stated Starscream.

"So, what? It's just the same color, no big deal," I replied with a flap of my wings.

Starscream just shrugged and looked away. He noticed something on the ceiling. It was a small speck of mint green.

"Hey, look up there," said Starscream as he pointed at the ceiling.

"Looks like egg number three is on the ceiling," I stated, then with a flap of my wings, I ascended towards the mint green egg...

Raf and Bumblebee were doing pretty well, so far, they had found three eggs. Bumblebee chirped happily. Raf smiled as he looked at the eggs in the basket he was carrying.

"This is going really well, I just hope no one sabotages us," Raf stated.

Bumblebee just nodded as he scanned the area to see if he can find an egg. The room seemed to be egg free. Suddenly he got zapped from behind and passed out. Raf got tied up. Knockout and Breakdown took the eggs and left. Raf gently nudged Bumblebee to try and wake him up. But it was no use. Raf sighed, so much for no sabotages…

"You know Breakdown, we're going to win this," said Knockout with an evil grin.

The two decepticons got eight eggs in total from sabotaging alone. They only sabotaged three groups. Breakdown just grunted in response. Knockout just sighed and put the eggs into the basket he's carrying. Little did the duo know, another duo was spying on them from the shadows. Watching their every move…

"So, what do you reckon we do Ratchet?" asked Smokescreen.

"I suggest we sabotage them instead," replied Ratchet as he watched the decepticons.

"But how do we do that," asked Smokescreen curiously.

"Like this," replied Ratchet.

Ratchet pulled out his trusty wrench. He stretched his throwing arm, Smokescreen watched Ratchet with a confused look. Suddenly, Ratchet hurled the wrench at the cons. The wrench first nailed Knockout on the helm, bounced off and hit Breakdown's helm, then returned to Ratchet's open hand. Smokescreen stared wide-eyed at what just happened.

"Remind me to never anger you, Ratchet," joked Smokescreen.

Ratchet just grunted and went over to the unconscious cons. Smokescreen cautiously following. Ratchet picked up eight colorful eggs with a triumphant look in his eyes. Smokescreen just smiled and put the eggs into his basket. Then without another word, they walked away…

20 minutes later…

"Here are the results of the hunt," said Jack as he looked at the paper in his hands.

Everybody wondered who the winners were. They leaned forward in anticipation.

"Third place goes to Optimus and Megatron with one egg," announced Jack.

Everyone clapped respectfully at the two mechs. Optimus and Megatron just shrugged. At least they were in third place.

"Alright settle down, second place is a tie. It goes to Soundwave and Bladedancer, along with Starscream and Bluedragon, both teams each got three eggs," said Jack.

Starscream and I high fived while Bladedancer hugged Soundwave.

"And as for first place, it was a surprising result. Clap it up for Ratchet and Smokescreen," said Jack.

Everybody clapped for the medic and scout. Ratchet was his usual grumpy self but with a hint of a smile. While Smokescreen was beaming. That's when I noticed Bulkhead sighing and handing Miko a candy. I rolled my eyes, I bet they were betting different teams that would win first place. Apparently, Miko won. As I thought about Miko and Bulkhead's bet, someone nudged me. It was Bladedancer.

"I told you it was fun, right?" she asked.

"Fine, you were right, it was fun," I replied.

"And?" Bladedancer inquired.

I gently gave a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Don't push it," I said with a smirk.

Bladedancer just smiled and playfully punched me back. I guess Bladedancer was right after all, this was really fun…


End file.
